HURT
by anishi
Summary: Takdir. Kaisoo! GS! TYPO! JUST FICTION!


Title : Hurt

Cast : Kim Jongin; Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Angst

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : GS; TYPO; JELEK; HANYA FIKSI

MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN, TAPI TIDAK MENERIMA KATA-KATA KOTOR DAN TIDAK PATUT!

HAPPY READING!^^

Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dengan apa yang Ia rasakan sekarang; teman yang selalu ada untuknya, orang tua yang sangat nenyayanginya dan juga kekasih yang begitu mencintai dan melindunginya ㅡyang sebentar lagi akan jadi suaminya.

**To : Jong-ie**

**Jongie, aku tidak bisa keapartementmu hari ini, aku ada kelas pagi hehe. Mianhae:( Have a nice day dear :)**

**From : Kyung-ie**

**No problem baby, oke you too:)**

Jongin tersenyum senang mendapati pesan dari calon istrinya itu. Sesekali terkekeh melihat pesan itu yang menyiratkan jika gadis itu benar-benar polos. At the fact; Kyungsoo menang benar-benar innocent.

**(⊙o⊙)**

Kyungsoo mengikuti kelas paginya dengan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan, kepalanya pusing walau sedikit-sedikit hilang, namun tetap saja itu menyakitkan. Apalagi mata pelajaran yang tadi dilaluinya adalah Kalkulus, perhitungan yang benar-benar memusingkan. Dipijatnya kepalanya dengan pelan, berharap untuk segera hilang dan sembuh agar Ia bisa pergi ke apartement Jongin dengan cepat karna setaunya hari ini Jongin pulang lebih awal.

Perlahan, pusing yang mendera kepalanya itu hilang dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. Ia bergegas mencari taksi dan sesegera mungkin untuk pergi menemui Jongin dan membuat kejutan untuk calon suaminya itu. Besok adalah anniversary mereka yang ke-6. Bukankah sangat harmonis? Menjaga hubungan selama 6 tahun bukanlah hal mudah, pasti ada percekcokan yang terjadi; masalah besar ataupun kecil semuanya berhasil Kyungsoo dan Jongin lewati dengan kepala dingin, bukan langsung main tangan dan adu mulut seperti pasangan didrama-drama yang sering Kyungsoo tonton.

Sesampainya Ia diapartement Jongin, gadis itu langsung nenaruh tasnya di sofa cream yang ada diruang tengah, tempat favoritnya dan Jongin ketika mereka malas untuk berkencan diluar. Ia menuju kedapur dan membuka kulkas dan yang ada dikulkas Jongin adalah ; Air putih. Gadis itu mendecak sebal, suaminya ini benar-benar menyebalkan selalu saja memakan makanan cepat saji ataupun makanan instant. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengatakan jika itu tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan.

"Haish, kalau begini, aku harus pergi ke Supermarket.." Gerutunya sebal, seperkeian detik kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum yang menawan ; bukankah Jongin pulang lebih awal? Tapi aneh juga jika Ia meminta Jongin menemaninya berbelanja ketika Ia berniat memberi kejutan untuk Jongin; tapi masa bodo, Ia malas menyabrang jalan.

**To : Jong-ie**

**Jongie, kau hari ini pulang lebih awal kan? Cepat pulang dan temani aku berbelanja, kulkasmu benar-benar mengenaskan untuk seorang direktur muda sepertimu.**

**1 menit**

**2 menit**

**3 menit**

**4 menit**

Tidak biasanya Jongin lama ketika membalas pesannya kecuali jika Jongin sedang rapat atau menemui klien penting. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mungkin mengirim Jongin pesan lagi tidak salah dan bukan masalah.

**To : Jong-ie**

**Jongie, kau lama sekali. Aku akan berbelanja sendiri kalau begitu. Menyebalkan! -_-**

**Send.**

**1 menit**

**2 menit**

**3 menit**

**4 menit**

**5 menit**

Masih belum ada jawaban, akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang ada di depan kompleks apartement Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo termasuk dalam type orang yang "takut menyeberang" disekitar kompleks apartement Jongin tidak ada traffic jam ataupun zebra cross, jadi cukup membuat Kyungsoo paranoid.

Ia melirik kekanan, kekirinya dirasanya kendaraan sedang cukup sepi, Ia melangkah dengan santainya, dengan senyuman manis yang selalu terukir indah di wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan membuat orang akan menyangka jika dirinya masih duduk dibangku SMA, padahal pada faktanya Ia sudah dipersunting orang.

Suara deru mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itu membelah pagi yang sebenarnya masih tergolong sepi, padahal sudah jam 9 tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin sedang banyak anak SMA atau mahasiswa yang meliburkan diri atau membolos, jadi jalanan terasa "milik sendiri".

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang menguasai jalan dan tengah menuju kearahnya berjalan, mungkin saja jika Kyungsoo sedikit cepat menyabrang dan membuang seluruh pikiran paranoidnya kejadian ini tidak akan menimpanya.

Mobil itu menabrak Kyungsoo telak, dan Kyungsoo terlempar sejauh 12 meter, darah bercucuran keluar dari kepala, hidung, mulut dan telinganya, merembes jalanan kering yang sekarang sudah ramai dengan jeritan tertahan para manusia yang sedang mengerubungi Kyungsoo. Beruntungnya; pemilik mobil itu tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo diantara ambang hidup dan mati gadis itu.

"Tolong! Bantu saya membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, masukan ke mobil saya cepat!" Perintah orang itu gusar, pasalnya bocah remaja itu baru saja menerima SIM baru, karena Ia sudah berumur 17 tahun dan diminggu pertamanya mendapat SIM, Ia justru terkena masalah setimpal. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mencoba membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Suster tolong! Ini darurat!" Teriaknya keras sekitar 1 atau 2 oktaf. Para medis dirumah sakit itu langsung menangani Kyungsoo dan membawanya keruang UGD.

"Anda hubungi keluarganya secepatnya!"

"Saya bahkan tidak mengenalnya Suster!"

"Tunggulah keberuntungan!"

Sekitar setengah jam laki-laki itu menunggu, dan akhirnya keluarga dari korban tabraknya itu datang dengan wajah yang semuanya bermuka masam dan sedih.

"Annyeong, Ahjussi. Maaf saya menabrak putri anda" Bocah itu berkata gugup dan menunduk. Ia takut akan dihujat habis-habisan oleh orang tua dari korbannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, ini sudah jadi skenario Tuhan. Kita tunggu saja Kyungsoo siuman.."

"Ahjussi, jeongmal mianhae!"

Semua keluarga Kyungsoo; Ayah, Ibu, 2 kakak perempuannya ; Do Luhan dan Do Baekhyun dan juga Park Chanyeol ㅡsuami Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun ㅡtunangan Luhan.

"Baek! Cepat hubungi Jongin!" Teriak Luhan gusar, keringatnya bercucuran, Ia benar-benar berfikiran buruk sekarang. Bagaiamana adik kesayangannya sedang berjuang melawan maut didalam sana. Luhan tau adiknya berada diambang hidup dan mati setelah menyimpulkan sendiri keterangan yang dijelaskan oleh tersangka yang menabrak Kyungsoo.

"Ne eonni!"

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Jongin, namun tidak ada jawaban sudah berpuluh-puluh kali, namun tetap saja, nihil. Akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor kantor Jongin.

_"Hallo, selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Bisakah saya berbicara dengan Direktur anda?"

_"Oh, maaf, direktur sedang ada rapat penting, saya berbicara dengan..?"_

"Baekhyun, Do Baekhyun, kakak dari calon istri Direktur anda!"

_"Oh begitu, ada yang ingin disampaikan?"_

"Katakan padanya, setelah Ia selesai rapat, untuk segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit XXX"

_"Oh, baiklah akan saya sampaikan"_

"Terimakasih"

_"Ya sama-sama"_

TUT

"Eonni, Jongin sedang ada rapat penting" Baekhyun menunduk lesu, Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan separuh dirinya tatkala membayangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang ditengah-tengah kesakitan luar biasa.

Suara pintu kaca itu berdecit nyaring, semua yang tengah sesenggukan dengan arah pandang kosong seketika berdiri dan langsung menyerbu dokter itu, namun Ibu Kyungsoo seolah kaku untuk sekedar berdiri ataupun bergerak, Ia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Kyungsoo dari penjelasan bocah yang menabrak Kyungsoo, yang kini sudah dibiarkan pergi oleh keluarga Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak ingin anak itu disiksa orang tuanya ketika kedua orangtuanya mengetahui jika anaknya menabrak anak orang.

Dokter itu menunduk lesu, perasaan bersalah sebagai seorang dokter hebat seketika luntur, Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter.

"Maaf, tapi.. pasien benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan.."

"TIDAK! JANGAN BOHONG ANDA BOHONG JANGAN KATAKAN KEBOHONGAN PADA KAMI JEBAL, JANGAN... hiks..hiks" Luhan menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya, bahkan kini Ia duduk bersandar dilantai, Ibu Kyungsoo sudah pingsan saat dokter itu baru saja mengatakan kata 'maaf' sedangkan ayah Kyungsoo? Mencoba tersenyum meskipun dalam hati Ia merasakan sakit yang terlewat. Ia bahkan merasa lebih sakit dari anak-anaknya dan juga istrinya. Kyungsoo memang dekat dengan semua anggota keluarganya, tapi Ia paling dekat dengan Ayahnya, karena Kyungsoo bilang ayahnya sangat asyik ketika sedang diajak bercerita. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo lebih menyayangi ibunya dibanding ayahnya. Baekhyun menangis keras dipelukan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan Luhan karena Luhan terus saja memukul dokter itu dan mengumpati sang dokter.

(⊙o⊙)

Pemekaman Kyungsoo berjalan lancar, namun tetap saja air mata lebih mendominasi jalannya acar itu. Luhan masih saja sesenggukan padahal ini sudah menjelang 5 jam dari saat Ia menangis tadi. Dari pukul 10, hingga pukul 15.00. Ibu Kyungsoo masih belum sadarkan diri, dan dirawat intensif dirumah sakit, gejala penyakit jantung. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan pergi secepat itu, padahal tadi pagi gadis itu masih terlihat menyenangkan seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa? Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat dan mengagetkan. Dan yang membuat Luhan bertambah sedih adalah; Jongin tidak datang keacara pemakaman Kyungsoo begitupun orang tua Jongin. Luhan memaklumi untuk orang tua Jongin, karena mereka sedang ada tugas di Singapura dan baru akan kembali besok pagi.

**(⊙o⊙)**

"Hah akhirnya rapatnya selesai juga, sekarang jam berapa Hyung?"

"Jam 4, Jongin. Kenapa? Merindukan Kyungsoo hm?" Goda Jongdae.

"Sangat, dua hari ini, aku belum melihatnya barang sedetikpun, aku sangat merindukannya Hyung!"

"Haha, kau ini, cepat cek ponselmu biasanya kan hari ini kau pulang lebih awal? Pasti Kyungsoo sudah mengoceh haha.." Jongin mengangguk dan merogoh ponselnya.

**25 panggilan tidak terjawab.**

**16 pesan baru.**

Jongin membuka pesan Kyungsoo terlbih dahulu. Ada dua pesan.

**From : Kyung-ie**

**Jongie, kau hari ini pulang lebih awal kan? Cepat pulang dan temani aku berbelanja, kulkasmu benar-benar mengenaskan untuk seorang direktur muda sepertimu.**

Jongin terkekeh membaca pesan dari calon istrinya itu. The most innocent

Pesan kedua;

**From : Kyung-ie**

**Jongie, kau lama sekali. Aku akan berbelanja sendiri kalau begitu. Menyebalkan! -_-**

Senyumnya kian lebar, ah Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai diapartementnya dan menerima omelan Kyungsoo yang seperti laju kereta api.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku pulang dulu bye~"

Sesampainya diapartement Jongin, Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak keadaan gelap, meskipun masih sore, biasanya Kyungsoo kesini akan menunggunya pulang atau hanya sekedar menyalakan lampu dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin. Jongin mendapati tas Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah apartementnya, perasaannya kian memburuk, dan Ia teringat jika masih ada 14 pesan yang belum Ia baca sebelumnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan secepetnya membuka aplikasi pesan. Semuanya dari Baekhyun.

**From : Baek Noona**

**Jongin? Kau dimana? Bisakah kau tinggalkan rapatmu segera dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit XXX? Tadi aku sudah menghubungi nomor kantormu dan mereka bilang akan segera menyampaikannya padamu. Kumohon, Kyungsoo kecelakaan kondisinya kritis.**

Isi pesannya sama; Jongin menjatuhkan teleponnya dan dengan secepat kilat, Ia pergi kerumah sakit yang dituliskan Baekhyun di pesannya tadi.

Jongin menuju keresepsionis dengan perasaan gusar, dadanya bergemuruh, Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo.."

"Sebentar... Oh maaf, pasien sudah meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu dan sudah dimakamkan oleh keluarganya.."

Dunia Jongin benar-benar runtuh, secepat mungkin Ia menuju kerumah Kyungsoo, menemukan Luhan yang masih saja menangis dipelukan Sehun.

"Noona.."

"Jongin!" Luhan lansung berhambur kepelukan Jongin dan berkali-kali memggumamkan kata maaf. Disini sebenarnya yang salah siapa?

Jongin sedang berada di pemakaman Kyungsoo, airmatanya sudah terjatuh sedari tadi, wajah dan hidungnya nemerah bahkan Ia belum sempat berganti baju.

"Noona benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo pergi secepat ini Jongin.."

"Noona tidak salah, ini salah Jongin.. Jongin bodoh kenapa tidak Jongin saja yang mati?"

Luhan menemani Jongin yang masih saja berbicara terhadap nisan Kyungsoo, merasa tersayat juga dengan perkataan-perkataan Jongin yang cenderung mengingat masa-masa indah mereka.

"Noona, kau pulang saja dulu, ini sudah malam aku masih ingin disini" Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mundur meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kyung, ini salahku, kenapa kau tak bicara sejak pagi? Kita bahkan tidak bertemu dua hari, kenapa kau tega Kyung, kenapa?" Masih menangis, suaranya masih terdengar parau dan serak.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan acara untuk kita besok, kau meninggalkanku satu hari sebelum anniversary kita yang enam, kenapa kau tega Kyung? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku sendiri disaat hari pernikahan kita tinggal 2 minggu lagi KENAPA?!"

Jongin terus berceloteh yang tentunya tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Sekitar pukul 10 malam, Ia memilih pulang dan sebelumnya berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi Kyungsoo setiap hari.

Harapan masa depannya bersama Kyungsoo hilang karna kesalahannya sendiri.

_Takdir adalah ketentuan yang sudah pasti ada._

_Jongin benci ketika takdir membawa kabar buruk baginya._

_Kyungsoo benci ketika Ia tidak bisa bertahan saat menghadapi takdir Tuhan._

_Jongin percaya, jika kehidupan kedua akan ada dan membiarkannya berbahagia dengan Kyungsoo, tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun yang menentangnya kecuali takdir._

_JANGAN PERNAH MELUPAKAN MASA LALUMU, KARENA MASA LALU ADALAH PENGALAMAN YANG MENJADIKAN KITA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK DIMASA DEPAN DAN LEBIH BISA BERFIKIR LAGI UNTUK MASA DEPAN._

_Hurt status : END_

_**JEZZZ, tega banget sih saya buat Kyungie left world:'(**_

_**Ini jelek dan banyak typo. Sebernya mau apdet IYW, but saya pengen IYW lebih panjang lagi jadi ditunggu ya saya nggak bisa buat cerita yang lebih dari 1k mesti pol di 1k+ uh saya tau ini ffnya alurnya cepet banget dan terkesan maksa:'( Dan ini bener-bener nggak ada Kaisoo moment**__**ㅋㅋㅋ **_

_**Tapi saya bahagia membuat Jongin menangis disini❤ wkwkwkwkwk :D**_

_**Sorry ya kebanyakan typo dan terkesan maksa banget:'(**_

_**saya butuh kritik dan saran. REVIEW JANGAN LUPA YAAAAA**_

_**ILOVEYOU❤**_

_**sign**_

_**anishi~**_


End file.
